1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particular, to a tripod for carrying cameras and, still more particularly, to a tripod head and, still more particularly, to an engagement of a mounting plate with a camera platform and, still more particularly, to an adjustable handle attached to a camera platform.
2. Related Prior Art
When photographers take pictures, tripods are often used as auxiliary tools for cameras. Each camera has a threaded bore at it bottom. The threaded bores of all cameras have the same size. Each tripod has a tripod head and a tripod body. The tripod head has a mounting plate, a camera platform, a bar, a first joint and a second joint. The tripod body has a central post and three telescopic legs. The mounting plate has a hole through which a threaded bolt is inserted. The threaded bolt is rotatably attached to the mounting plate. The threaded bolt can be secured in the threaded bore by rotating a C-handle which is pivotably attached to the threaded bolt, so that the mounting plate is securely attached to the camera. Threaded bolts incorporated in all mounting plates have the same size of the threaded bores as defined in the cameras, so that all cameras mate with all tripods. The mounting plate is detachably mounted on the camera platform. The camera platform is attached to the central post by means of a first joint and a second joint. The camera is allowed to rotate about an axis perpendicular to a central axis of the central post by means of the first joint. The camera is allowed to rotate about the central axis of the central post by means of the second joint. A bar is secured to the camera platform. Thus, a user can operate the bar with one hand for manipulating the angle of the camera and press a shutter release with another hand for shooting. However, the bar is secured to the camera platform at a position so that the bar is only suitable for the manipulation of the left hand of the user. Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problem.